


Terms of Endearment

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Barry is indignant, Discussion of Torture, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len will not be deterred, M/M, Pet Names, adorableness, although they aren't married in every scenario, domestic!Coldflash, eddie is alive, emotional h/c, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Leonard Snart was such a sap?</p><p>Or, five times Len called Barry a pet name and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantouchthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantouchthestars/gifts).



Barry Allen responded very much to anything emotional. If you were upset, he was upset with you. If you were crying, he'd cry with you. If you were happy, he'd laugh with you. If he'd hurt you, he'd go above and beyond in order to try to make up for it, even if it meant hurting or humiliating himself. He'd go out of his way for a romantic gesture to a significant other, or to try to convince someone to be his significant other. He was sentimental and sappy and it was so easy to touch, tug on, or melt Barry's heart.

So, it would be natural to assume that he would love pet names. It would be normal to think that he would probably melt at terms of endearment directed at him by a lover, and would be second-nature for him to use himself.

By contrast, most people would look at Leonard Snart and think he was probably not the romantic type. Though he certainly had a flair for the dramatic, most people assumed that it was mostly for his own amusement and didn't extend toward romantic gestures and sweet sentiment. That those things were probably foreign to him as a concept at best and annoying at worst.

But, those people would be wrong. Barry was never really that big on using pet names for others, and he is often slightly annoyed and very embarrassed to have them directed him, especially in public. Leonard Snart, on the other hand, absolutely loves terms of endearment and often won't be deterred from using them.

 

1\. The first time it happened in public, Barry and Len were in a strategy meeting at STAR Labs with Team Flash and things were getting a bit heated. There was a new meta human on the loose, causing havoc around the city.

Usually, when this happened, the first course of action would be to have Len put out feelers and extend an invitation to the Rogues. Not because Len loved working with any meta human he came across, but because it just made logical sense. Len's Rogues had a code and if villains were going to be working in the city it was easier to absorb them into the fold and have them abide the code. It was safer for the people of the city that way.

But, not all meta humans who came to Central City wanted to be part of the Rogues, either because they preferred working alone or only with people they knew and trusted already or because they didn't like the stipulations of the Rogue Code. In that case, the Rogues would sometimes attempt to run them out of town entirely. This occasionally worked, often they went to Star City and were dealt with harshly by Green Arrow...but that had been their own choice.

However, this meta was proving difficult. The Lioness had chosen not to become part of the Rogues and so far, attempts at running her out of town were unsuccessful and had resulted in some of the Rogues being seriously wounded. For a while, they were worried Piper would have nerve damage in his arm but thankfully that didn't seem to be the case after all.

That meant it was time to explore other options and get serious about treating her as an immediate threat to the city. Especially since she didn't seem to have much of a cooling off period between her antics around town and often chose heavily populated areas during high traffic times when the most people were located in those areas. This meeting was to explore those other options and to figure out how to deal with her, how to neutralize the threat without killing or maiming her while also keeping as many other people from getting hurt as possible.

“No! We're not using the Pipeline again.” Barry shook his head, standing up to his full height and crossing his arms.

“Barry, I know it's not the most ethically-sound option, but...it might be the only one. For now!” Caitlin said, trying to placate him.

“We've already proven we can't handle that. Look at what happened in the beginning? We said we'd find a better way and we never did, we still haven't. We said we would and we just...never bothered.”

“Okay...but the thing is, this might literally be the only option we have. She kills people, Barry, that used to be enough. I mean, look, we locked up Linda's double in there for a while not too long ago and she hadn't even killed anyone, yet!” Cisco said, also attempting to reason with Barry on Caitlin's behalf.

Barry pursed his lips and dug his fingers into his arms a bit to keep his temper in check.

“Look, I'm no saint, but I kind of draw the line at torture, myself.” Len said, reaching out to rub lightly at Barry's upper arm a bit.

“You strapped me to a bomb, I think that qualifies.” Caitlin said, frowning.

“And I'm pretty sure what you did to me and my brother, especially my brother, definitely qualifies.” Cisco pointed out.

These things were rarely mentioned, anymore, but neither Len nor Barry honestly expected them to be “over” those events. Len could never take those things back and he could never adequately apologize for them. He had to settle for just...not doing things like that again, not to them or anyone.

“Okay...that's a fair point,” Len agreed, “however, I still stand by the opinion that turning yourselves into torturers as a means to an end is probably not the best idea. That didn't work so well the first time around, anyway.”

“Thanks to you! ARGUS would have had them secure if it weren't for your sabotage.” Joe said, glaring and folding his own arms. But, unlike Barry who was doing it for defensive purposes, Joe was doing it as an intimidation tactic.

Len was not an easily intimidated man, however. Not even by the surrogate father of the man he loved.

“Pardon me for stopping human trafficking. Aren't most people praised for that?” Len asked, cocking an eyebrow. “In fact, as law enforcement isn't it your job to make sure to stop human trafficking, not facilitate it?”

“Oh please, Snart! Don't pretend you did that out of the goodness of your bleeding heart. And those people were, and still are, dangerous. Don't think I like that they're still on the loose, I don't care how long it's been.” Joe never did respond well to Len's sassy mouth.

“Most of them are no longer threats, and those who are are mostly in Iron Heights right now, cooling their heels in the meta wing.” Len pointed out.

“Yeah, until they break out or decide they don't want to follow your code anymore and do whatever they damn well please. I vote we put this Lioness or whatever she is into the Pipeline and let her cool her heels there.”

“No. We don't...we can't just do whatever we want without concern for the consequences just because it's easier. We're supposed to be the good guys, Joe! Good guys don't put people in tiny cells you can't even lay down in, keep them locked up like that at all let alone indefinitely, and only give them human contact when you remember to feed them or need information out of them, and good guys definitely don't do that without a trial! Come on, you guys, that's torture and you know it. We're not even allowed to do that to animals, the UN says it's torture and it's considered a war crime. It's so serious, you can't do it even then!” Barry was yelling, working himself up, his eyes getting a bit glassy.

“Red...” Len would never regret having those long talks with Barry about Ferris Air and his makeshift prison, about the hours of research they did together to prove his points to his speedster, but that didn't mean he liked seeing his lover getting this worked up.

“No! It's not okay and we're not doing it again, and don't any of you dare say anything against Len for what he did at Ferris Air! I don't care why you think he did it, I don't care why he really did it, I'm glad he did.” Barry glared, unfolding his arms and Len recognized that stance. That was Barry's 'come at me, bro' stance.

“Alright, Barry, I get where you're coming from. But we don't have a lot of options...” Joe pointed out.

Caitlin and Cisco were wisely staying out of this, though they clearly wanted to try to help calm Barry down.

“We aren't really considering any other options, though, are we? We're not trying to come up with any. We're just going for what's easiest. And, Joe, you of all people should be against this. You're a cop, you know how important due process is.”

“But, I also know how to prioritize the lives of many over the lives of a few. That's why cops are allowed to shoot to kill in certain instances, Barry.”

“Oh my god, Joe! I can't--”

“Okay, Scarlet, stop. Everybody, let's just cool off for a minute.” Len said, taking Barry's hand and pulling him away from the others, not out of earshot or eyesight, but just off to the side where he could try to get Barry to calm down and refocus.

“No, Len...we're not going to consider--”

“You're right. We're not. I got your back, darling, we're not gonna do that. I won't go along with it. It's off the table.” Len said, calmly, moving in close so their bodies were almost touching, moving a hand up to cup Barry's cheek, thumb lightly caressing the cheekbone.

Barry was quiet for a few moments and gave a single sniffle, though his cheeks remained dry. Finally, after a few moments, he nodded, took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out, relaxing on the exhale.

“You good now…?” Len asked, not pulling away yet.

“Yeah...” Barry answered with a nod, “but did you just call me...darling?”

“Dude, he totally did!” Cisco called from where he was still standing with the others.

“Why?”

“It's a term of endearment. Like Scarlet.”

“It's not like Scarlet at all.” Barry said.

“It is when I say it.”

“No...no, it really isn't.”

“Well, I'm not taking it back.”

“At least don't do it again...”

“No promises, Scarlet.”

“Ugh!”

 

2\. Len usually prefers to go grocery shopping himself, because Barry tends to pick up more processed and pre-packaged things, whereas Len likes to make sure what they eat isn't going to poison them. They had the money and access for this sort of thing, so why not? But, apparently Barry was addicted to horrible food choices.

“What is this? There's way too much sugar in this, you're hyper enough as it is.” Len said, picking up this cereal Barry had chosen and attempting to put it back.

“Don't talk to me like I'm four, Len. And I like this cereal, don't exaggerate.”

“Babe, it has sugar right in the name. It's not an exaggeration.”

“I'm not eating raisin bran, and don't call me babe.”

“We're not getting that, either. There are other types of cereal besides the stuff they plaster all over television, you know.”

“Well, I like this one. And did you hear me about the pet name?”

“You might like a different kind if you tried it.”

“Fine.” Barry said and put the cereal back...and instead put in some chocolate-covered trash instead.

“Barry...”

“Did you hear me about the pet name or not, Len?”

“How about we make a deal. I'll stop calling you pet names for a month if you let me choose the cereal.”

“Deal!” Barry said and put the cereal back and let Len pick out what he'd been intending to buy instead.

Len smirked and pushed the cart to another aisle.

 

3\. Barry grinned when he looked up and realized they were standing under mistletoe. Len matched his grin when he glanced up to see what Barry was looking at.

“Well, well...looks like I'm owed a kiss.”

“You better collect your debt, then. Wouldn't want me to get away.”

“Oh, you're not going anywhere, love.” Len purred.

Barry blushed, frowning at the endearment. But, just as he opened his mouth to protest it, Len's lips descended on his own, tongue sliding between the still-parted lips, and Barry forgot what he was supposed to be complaining about.

 

4\. Len and Barry were cuddled up sitting on their living room sofa, arms wrapped around each other, Barry with his face against Len's chest and Len with his nose lightly pressed against Barry's hair, rubbing gently at Barry's back.

“You know Joe didn't mean it, Scarlet...” Len whispered, giving a little kiss to the top of Barry's head.

Sometimes, Len wished Barry didn't feel things so deeply, that it wasn't so easy to hurt his feelings. But, it was just part of who Barry was. If he loved you, it was so easy to hurt him without meaning to, or to hurt him more than you meant to during a heated argument.

Len and Joe got along better than they used to these days, mostly for Barry's sake. They'd never be best friends, but he knew that Joe loved Barry fiercely and considered him to be just as much his son as Wally was. Joe might have meant to shock Barry into seeing things his way, but Len was sure Joe hadn't meant to cause him this much upset. He'd speak to Joe about it later, but right now he was going to give all of his attention to Barry.

“I-I know...I just...” Barry's breathing hitched and he sniffled.

“Shhh. I know. It'll be alright, sweetheart.”

When Barry was upset enough to cry because he was frustrated or angry, Len treated the situation differently, knowing that a different sort of comfort was needed. But, this was different. This was more or less Barry's father being angry and disappointed with him over something, and Barry needed this type of comfort for that.

“D-did you just...call me sweetheart?” Barry sniffled.

“I did.” Len agreed.

“Y-you said a month...”

“I know, but I lied, Scarlet.”

“Len...”

“Shh. Be quiet, Red, let me love you.”

Barry gave a bit of a snort and a soft laugh. Len smiled just a little. That was a good sign and exactly what he was going for.

 

5\. Barry sat at their usual spot in Jitters, chatting with Iris and Eddie, while Len had gone to get the coffees and whatever else they'd wanted. Eddie only wanted a coffee, but Barry had asked for a muffin and Iris a cookie.

“So, do you think you two might tie the knot soon?” Iris asked, grinning at Barry.

“Iris! Oh my god, we haven't even talked about that.” Barry blushed.

“Really? I figured Snart would've brought it up by now.” Eddie offered, and Iris nudged him in the ribs a little with her elbow.

“What? All I mean is, Snart's changed a lot since they got together, they've been living together for a while...next logical step, right?”

“Wow, thanks, Eddie. Way to make me feel good this morning...”

“He didn't mean it that way, Barry. He just means he's supportive of your relationship with Len and can't imagine you two not being together. I don't blame him for that, either, because you two are so adorable.”

“Iris, stop.” Barry couldn't help smiling, though.

“No, it's true. You're so sweet together, you give everyone cavities and it's wonderful.”

“Cavities are wonderful?”

“You know what I mean.” she rolled her eyes.

“If you say so.”

“I mean it! Especially when he calls you those cute pet names. Oh wow.” Iris leaned back a little and gave a wistful sigh.

“I don't--”

“Okay, here we are.” Len said as he returned to the table with their drinks and food, setting his own Flash drink down at his spot, then Iris's cookie and coffee for her, and Eddie's for him. He put Barry's coffee down last and handed him his favorite muffin because Len was awesome and remembered things like that.

“A muffin for my muffin.” Len said, grinning unrepentantly.

Barry scowled.

“See!! That's what I mean! That sort of thing is so sweet!” Iris practically squealed.

Barry sighed in defeat and lowered his head a bit to stare at his muffin. How was this his life?

 

+1. Len and Barry had been at the kitchen table just after breakfast when Barry's cell phone rang and they got the news. They were both upset, but Len seemed to be taking it harder. They'd been trying to adopt for a while now, but the process was slow and there was a lot of red tape.

“It's just a setback, Len. They haven't denied us.” Barry said, reaching over to rub his husband's shoulder gently.

“Yeah, well, that's probably coming.” Len said, sighing in frustration and reaching a hand up to run it over his face a bit.

“Come on, you don't know that. Don't be so pessimistic.” Barry said, smiling and trying to cheer Len up a bit with some positivity.

“I can't help it. I knew when we started this that I shouldn't get my hopes up, but...”

“Wait. What do you mean? Why shouldn't you get your hopes up?”

“This process is slow and arduous for perfectly normal couples, and a lot of good and loving couples get rejected. Of course we'd be even more likely.”

“They can't reject us just because—”

“No, not because we're gay, Scarlet. Because, I'm Captain Cold. They probably don't want to trust a kid to a household with me in it.”

“Len...Captain Cold hasn't been seen as a villain in a long time.”

“Still part of my background. So is the abuse from--” Len cut himself off and looked away.

“If that were the problem, they would have denied us already and told us so outright.” Barry said, firmly.

“You don't know that.”

“I do know that.”

Len shook his head.

“Honey...” Barry murmured, moving closer and giving his husband a hug, pulling him close and nuzzling into his neck, reaching a hand up to gently rub over Len's buzzed hair.

There was silence for a few beats before,

“Did you just call me honey…?” Len asked, tone soft, quiet and maybe a little awestruck.

“Yeah...” Barry pulled back just enough to look at Len, meet his husband's eyes.

“Barry...” Len whispered and Barry was surprised at how touched Len seemed. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. He hadn't known these little pet names had meant so much to Len, he'd thought Len was mostly just being sappy and stubborn. If he'd known…

But then Len's lips were on his and they were kissing, slow and deep, and Barry just held Len closer, feeling Len's arms tighten around him as well, as they stood in the middle of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a discussion in the comment section of For Want of a Tree. This idea was just too adorable to pass up. :)


End file.
